Elucid
Elucid, born as Thomas "Tommy" Walker, is a Nosferatu resident of Chicago. Biography Tommy was never very popular — but there was more to it than that he simply could not stand to be around other people; they were noisy and cruel, and their mere presence disturbed him. Even as a boy during World War II, he preferred to work out chess problems by himself in his room. coming downstairs rarely for meals. Occasionally he would become violent when someone intruded on his privacy, exhibiting a terrifying rage. His parents knew that he was more than simply strange, but since he was usually no trouble they left him alone. When he grew up, he still could not stand to be around people, and after he moved out of his home he gradually became more and more removed from the world. After he lost his job at the hardware store and lost his apartment, he took to the streets. He used garbage dumps as his dining rooms and cardboard boxes as his bedroom. While most street people do not survive much more than ﬁve years of this lifestyle—especially in frigid Chicago — Tommy managed it for ﬁfteen years before he was first visited by Nathaniel. At ﬁrst Nathaniel planned only to use Tommy for his Vitae. but something about the Vessel's eyes made him stop to talk. Nathaniel was impressed by homeless man's knowledge of the city, and his solemn, distant pride. For his part Tommy somehow did not feel uncomfortable talking with this man; for some reason he was different. Since Lodin owed him a favor. Nathaniel quickly got permission to turn Elucid into a Vampire. The night he again appeared in front of Tommy and told the hostile mortal of his decision. After Nathaniel assured him that being a Vampire would ensure his privacy better than anything else. Tommy agreed to the transformation. Nathaniel had planned to Blood Bond his Neonate and use him to help kill other Kindred. However, Tommy proved extremely unwilling to drink Nathaniel’s blood again. The two fought and Tommy barely managed to escape using his superior knowledge of the city to hide from his Sire. His life did not change much - he was used to living on his own — the only difficult thing was learning to feed. One night an old drunk witnessed one of his killings and began to laugh. When Tom my approached him in order to silence the hideous laughter, the old drunk said. "Ye are death unmade, brought unto this earth curse unmet. Your fate rides a bat’s wings. Farewell Elucid" Tommy has called himself Elucid ever since. Now he is hunted by Nathaniel who despises his Get. And as Lodin has become more suspicious of unafﬁliated Kindred in Chicago, he has begun to have difﬁculties with the powers-that-be. Though he is guarding trusting of Khalid, who discovered and attempted to befriend him a few months after his Change, he has rejected all attempts to recruit him as a spy. Despite his desire for privacy above all else, he feels that circumstances are forcing him into the Anarch's camp. He would make an excellent edition to their ranks if they realized what a treasure he is;Obfuscate is a rare and valuable gift among kindred. In time perhaps he will be recruited by one of the Anarch groups, and in the next struggle he may indeed be of great value. He makes his haven in the sewers under the city; he simply lifts up a manhole cover and drops down inside. Of course that requires a great deal of crawling through pipes filled with excrement, but Elucid has learnt to tolerate the stench and there is not much of a chance of catching disease. Character Sheet Tommy Walker ("Elucid") Sire: Nathaniel Bordruff Nature: Loner Demeanor: Survivor Generation: 9th Embrace: 1964 Apparent Age: 30′s Physical: Strength 4, Dexterity 3, Stamina 5 Social: Charisma 1, Manipulation 2, Appearance 0 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 4 Talents: Alertness 5, Brawl 3, Dodge 5 Skills: Animal Ken 4, Stealth 4, Survival 4 Knowledges: Area Knowledge (Chicago) 5 Disciplines: Animalism 3, Obfuscate 4, Potence 1 Backgrounds: Allies 2 Virtues: Conscience 4, Self-Control 4, Courage 4 Morality: Humanity 9 Willpower: 8 References *VTM: Chicago by Night, p. 101-102 Category:Nosferatu (VTM) Category:Ninth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade stubs